Vanilla Twilight
by ani
Summary: Their last night at Yuuei Hitoshi accidentally confesses to Izuku knowing he doesn't feel the same. Parting ways, Izuku declares they're still friends. Keeping in touch over the years Izuku starts to wonder. *Post-canon snippets*


AN: i wanted to do a slow burn but there's so little of Shinsou and these two together in canon, i figured post would make more sense.

* * *

He wasn't surprised as his door slowly opened. "I just don't get why you have to leave early Shinsou-kun, can't you work with Aizawa-sensei's agency?"

The slight whine in that voice made him pause briefly. Shinsou took a deep breath and continued packing his books. "It's not that simple Midoriya. Underground heroes need more training than the pros and Sapporo's the only place that had an opening."

Midoriya stood beside his desk, "But why go underground, I thought you wanted to prove you could be a hero?"

Shinsou sighed, both hands resting on the sides of the box. "Fighting to get into the hero course made me realize the only one I needed to prove it to was myself. After these last two years I realized the limelight isn't for me." His right hand absently grasped his collar. "If it can help…" he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Help? What is it, what's wrong?" Midoriya jumped forward, grabbing his left arm.

Shinsou instantly pulled away. "I love you, you idiot, that's what's wrong!" he growled as he backed off. Midoriya's sudden fidgeting made him turn towards his bed. "I know you don't feel the same way, I've seen the way you look at Uraraka. But…" Shinsou turned back but kept his gaze to the floor, "you were the first person who knew about my quirk and still wanted to be friends. I know I'll mess things up if I stick around, so just let me do this so we can stay friends, okay?"

Midoriya stepped closer, putting his hand on Shinsou's shoulder. "We'll always be friends Shinsou-kun. If this is what you want I won't stand in your way." Shinsou smiled softly at him, nodding. "I better get back," Midoriya pulled away, closing the door behind him.

A self-deprecating chuckle broke free. "I don't want this Midoriya, but I need it."

[========]

Shinsou wasn't that surprised that his text alert kept going off on the train ride. For two hours, the class's group chat kept getting pictures added and a private chat from Midoriya's phone would get added to eleven times. Even when it stopped at one a.m. he couldn't bring himself to look. Not until after he'd met his new mentor at the station, been taken to and shown around the compound and left in the rooms he's have for the next year. The chat was full of typical teenage party pictures; silly poses, dumb faces, crazy kisses and, judging by how Iida changed, someone broke out the alcohol. Luckily for him the only kissing one Izuku was caught in was Ashido and Kaminari each kissing a cheek almost as red as his shoes. The private chat made him smile and shake his head.

I'm so sorry Shinsou-kun

that I didn't see how you felt about me. God

I hope you don't think

I was leading you on or

anything, I'd never do

something like that!

I meant what I said, we're still friends Shinsou-kun!

since we won't be seeing each

other for a while outside of

work i just wanna wish you

good luck Shinsou!

Shinsou couldn't help chuckling when he realized every odd break in Midoriya's text ramble coincided with one of the pics he was in.

[=======]

"He's asked about you, kid." Aizawa sighed into the phone as the cat jumped off his lap.

 _"What'd you tell him?"_

"'He's alive.'" He followed the cat into the kitchen. "Midoriya said he wants to see you but the brat can't stay out of the news."

 _Shinsou chuckled, "Did he really jump off a seven story building just to save a balloon?"_

Aizawa sighed as he opened the dry catfood. "No. Problem Child jumped up to a seventh story balcony to catch a balloon. His agency was at a charity event so of course the Number 12 hero catching a sick child's balloon would get on the newfeeds."

 _He couldn't help the smile and slight headshake. "Typical." Shinsou could hear something being poured as he sucked up the nerve and took a deep breath into the phone. "Tell Midoriya that if he can slip away I'll meet him a Sajima's Ramen next Thursday."_

"When did I become the intermediary?" He grumbled as he sat on the floor, putting the full dish in front of him.

 _"You're the one that decided to work both sides." Shinsou smirked knowing his mentor could hear it, "Besides you demanded to be my second emergency contact."_

Aizawa glared to the north as he started petting the cat. "Set up a safe way to communicate while you're at it."

[=======]

He almost jumped when the main screen came on, smirking at the green mop filling it as the muttering started. "Sorry I'm late, thanks to Gang Orca's fight yesterday I had to take a different train and I got off at the wrong stop but it gave me more time to make sure I wasn't followed and I almost got lost so-" Midoriya stopped at he chuckled.

"Same as ever," Shinsou smiled, shaking his head.

Midoriya blushed heavily as he twiddled his fingers. "Everyone at the agency's calling me 'the mumble hero'."

"Shinsou!" the whine just made him laugh harder.

[=======]

His phone went off just as Jirou let the delivery man out. "Aren't you still off duty because of your injuries Midoriya?" Kaminari asked as he brought drinks to the table.

Ochako brought plates out with a pout, "This is the first date we've had in weeks Deku."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he pulled his phone from his pocket. "Don't worry, it's not work." Midoriya smiled at them as he tapped away, "Shinsou's on an undercover mission in another country, so we've been using my old hero blog to keep in touch."

Jirou blinked in surprise as Kaminari stretched over to look. "You've still got it up?"

"What's with the emojis?" Kaminari asked before he could answer.

Midoriya smiled, "It's a code we worked out. The cat emoji is what condition he's in."

"So it's usually tired." the girls cut in, giggling.

"The star means he's not done yet."

"Bummer." Kaminari gumbled.

He shrugged. "A heart means Shinsou's coming back and any of the hand ones mean he can get to a safe place and call at the same time on the next day. Specific comments about the heroes or villains in the entry mean the mission is about someone with similiar quirks." Midoriya turned to Jirou as he put his phone away. "I had teachers and even a few heroes ask me to leave it up for analytical exercises when I was in middle school still. Hell, a few of the other sicekicks at work had to study then for classes."

Jirou and Kaminari smirked as she added. "I can just imagine the looks on their faces when they find out it was you."

[=======]

He turned away from the tv with a halfhearted smile. "I know that look," made him jump as a blue-haired man sat beside him.

"What look Kasaoka?" he tried to get his usual bored look back even with Deku's embarrassed mumblings in the background.

"The 'fell in love with your straight best friend' look." He slumped into the armrest with a sigh, "At least you did the smart thing and backed off Shinsou. I tried to seduce mine anyway."

Shinsou twisted on the couch, "So that's how you got that scar."

He huffed as he slid his hand up under his visor. "X-ray vision's not as pervy as everyone thinks it is."

"Sounds like he wasn't worth it."

"It's hard to find the ones that are." Kasaoka took a deep breath as he sat up, turning towards him. "I just wanted you to know you're not the only one Shinsou. If you-"

"There's not much to say. I told him before I left, that I hoped we could stay friends." He started rubbing the back of his neck, "It's… getting easier."

Kasaoka chuckled. "Not quite what I meant, but that's good." He held both hands up between them at the confused glare he got. "No strings, whenever you're ready, and I won't even get mad if you say his name Shinsou."

He couldn't look as he got up, but he stopped in the doorway, turning just enough to see that visored gaze followed him. "Not yet."

The blue head nodded once. "Take your time."

[=======]

Kendo and Shindo sighed as Izuku came back _with_ his lunch through the fire escape. "You've really got to get her to stop that Izuku." Kendo scolded.

The older hero nodded, "Especially with you hopping up in the ranks again. I get that it used to be a nickname, but Uraraka should know better by now."

He sighed as he put the stacked bento on his desk. "She's been trying guys, but every time Ochako gets used to calling me my name we end up working together and it's right back to "Deku" all the time."

"Yeah, but calling it out when you're ten meters away has ruined how many dates now?" Kendo questioned as he sat down.

Izuku slouched in his chair, grabbing his hair with both hands. "Nine. I know she's mad at me too, I just turned around and left her with the crowd."

Shindo knelt beside his chair, "Don't tell me she's blaming you for it?"

Izuku leaned on the opposite armrest. "Not in the beginning, but now that I'm getting called in to help more than she is every missed date is my fault."

Kendo fought down a smirk as Shindo's grip on the armrest tightened. "I told you last time that it's too early in your career to try to have a serious relationship Izuku."

Shindo stood up as Izuku sat up. "Yeah you got a head start in the rankings, but it makes sense to establish a strong reputation before you try to start a family."

Izuku kept his gaze down as he spread the bento across his desk. "To be honest," he almost whispered, "I never considered having one."

[=======]

The slight pressure on his right hand made his realize the fuzziness was morphine. Trying to open his eyes was harder than lifting that bus, he barely saw the black figure walking out the doorway. His lips twitched as Aizawa looked through the observation window while he spoke with the doctor. Using everything he had left to raise his hand, the chuckle came out as a dry wheeze as he saw it. A purple beanie cat barely the length of his hand with a length of white ribbon loosely coiled around it's neck. He passed out with a smile, right hand holding tight over his heart.

[=======]

 **The Hero Deku coming out?**

 **It's been 27 weeks since the offical confirmation of the break-up of Yuuei Hell Class's power couple, Uravity(Uraraka Ochako) and Deku(Midoriya Izuku), and fan reactions are still mixed all around. While it's true high school romances rarely last, many were sad to see it happen but they also admit they saw it coming. DekUra's unravelling was slowly revealed as The Symbol of Hope's star rapidly rose up the rankings. Missed appearances and public quarrels had us wondering when the break-up would happen, but rumors about Uravity not being witnessed visiting Deku in the hospital after his decisive battle against the villain Chimera had vicious rumors flying on social media attacking Uravity. But our honorable young hero made a public statement that their split had happened weeks before that battle, scolding those that started the rumors and declaring his true fans would not believe such lies.**

 **Since that day our current Number 3 hasn't been seen outside of work, until last night. The Fifth Annual Hero-Date Auction for the Torino Foundation had quite the shocking revelation as not only was Deku there as the top date but he allowed both men and women to bid. As you know, the Torino Foundation set the auction so the date guidelines were determined by each hero that participates; from the time and location to whom is in the bidding party. The few veteran heroes that participate often use the date for exclusive interviews, but the new generation of heroes - such as Red Riot, Phantom Thief and Pinky - have seriously used the event for romance. The previous two times Midoriya was part of the auction he offered middle and high schoolers a one-on-one meeting with him for any reason.(It's rumored he's still mentoring the two.) But with the starting bid at half a million yen, there was a whole different audience in the room and on the phone that night.**

 **Actors, musicians, studios, royalty and even other heroes were fighting like mad as our beloved Symbol of Hope just stood there in his fitted three piece with his hands in his pockets smiling at them all. The bid jumped drastically as Midoriya's former classmates banded together; from 4.5 to 11 million yen by heroes Shouto, Creati, Chargebolt, Froppy and surprisingly Ground Zero. But unfortunately they lost to a phone bid of 25 million from All Might himself, making the five heroes double over in laughter as Deku facepalmed. "I visit each month, it's not like he's got to pay for it." Deku explained to the crowd, making everyone laugh.**

 **Young Midoriya wasn't even off the stage before rumors hit the net, everyone examing each of his relationships with a finetooth comb. Hero fans have never made a shipping war rise so quickly. Many have wondered about Midoriya and Todoroki Shouto ever since that epic tournament fight their first year at Yuuei. Classmates from every school they've been in have shot down the possiblity of Midoriya's rivalry with Bakugo Katsuki becoming more. His exclusive contract with Hatsume Industries, repeated visits and recommendations have some believing there's more between him and Hatsume Mei. There's even work rumors of a possible threesome between Midoriya and his teammates, Kendo Itsuka and Shindo Yo.**

 **Until we hear from our Number 3 or the Nighteye Agency the rumors will keep growing.**

He can't help smiling at the gif of Izuku doing the facepalm. The rustle of bedsheets and a gruff voice calling him, "Yuri?", made him shoot a glare through the balcony door.

"Mika." Brown hair turned towards him as he activated his quirk. "Get dressed and go. Forget everything that happened here."

He was flipping through the press pictures as the door shut.

[=======]

"Don't freak out on me Izuku." Shinsou's words put him on guard.

He could help gasping as the video finally caught up with the audio. Shinsou's right eye and cheekbone were purple, there were four butterfly stitches on his forehead and his right forearm was in a bright green cast. "Hitoshi what happened?! WhereareyouIcan-"

"Izuku." Hitoshi cut in, authority and annoyance in his tone. "This is all that's wrong with me. It was two days ago, I'm over the concussion, so calm down."

"Two days ago, why hasn't anybody healed you?" Izuku let go of the screen.

Hitoshi smiled at the concern. "The healers wore themselves out taking care of the critical injuries. Since a broken arm is the worst I got, I told them not to worry about me. I'm taking time off when I get back so it won't be a problem."

Izuku perked up. "Really? When are you coming back Hitoshi?"

Hitoshi shifted, looking past the screen. "It's gonna be a couple weeks yet. I have to stay and help process the information we got." Watching that green gaze fall brought back that old familiar pang. "I'm surprised you're not asking about their quirks. The one that did this was the weirdest I've see so far."

"Really, what do you mean?" Izuku pulled a bag into his lap.

He waited until the notebook was open. "Prehensile hair. Great big anime curls that _he_ waved around like tentacles and grabbed people with. He could even control them when they were cut off."

"Wow, I wonder if it's harder after loosing it. How many can he do at once, and do the severed pieces count?" The muttering made that last bit of tension fade away.

[=======]

"When did you get taller than me?" made him spin, the half-aborted swing easily caught. "And why are you so jumpy Izuku?"

"How'd you get here, the flight Aizawa said you'd be on was delayed." Izuku sighed as he stood straighter. "And I wouldn't say taller, we're about even now."

Hitoshi smiled as they headed towards the baggage claim, "The delay's due to engine trouble and being one of the heroes on board I got bumped to a different flight." He swung his duffle over his shoulder as he turned to Izuku with a smirk. "I know it's happened to you before Number 2."

He pulled the bill of his hat farther down. "Not so loud Hitoshi, we don't wanna cause a scene." Izuku grabbed his free arm and started towards the doors. "Come on, there's a car waiting for us."

Hitoshi stuck close and followed, shooting a confused look at the back of Izuku's head as his hand slid down and briefly squeezed his before they stepped outside. The people hovered and stared at the black sedan as the driver opened the back door for them, someone crying out, "That's Deku!" just as the door shut. Airport security rushed in, keeping the road clear so they could get away without stopping.

"How do you deal with that?" Hitoshi asked, turning from the back window.

He sighed as he removed his hat, running his hand through his hair. "It's been like this since I broke the top ten, I'm kind of used to it." Izuku leaned back into the seat, rolling his head towards him. "You mind if we go to your place?"

[=======]

"I gave you the key so you'd have a place to hide Izuku," Hitoshi stated when he saw the blanket across the couch and live plants in the windows, "I didn't think you'd move in."

He shrugged as he put on his house shoes, "It was the easiest place to go after the break-up, I didn't want everyone worrying over me when the whole thing was mutual. The press hasn't found it yet, and I'm so busy at work that I usually sleep through my days off." Izuku smirked as they stepped out of the genkan into the living room, "Don't worry, I left your room alone."

Hitoshi shook his head as he went down the hall, chuckling to himself when he saw his bed was made. "Sure you did." He called out behind him as he tossed his bag onto the bed.

Izuku answered as he came back to the living room, "You left it all in the hamper Hitoshi. The least I could do was wash it." He laughed as Hitoshi flopped down beside him on the couch.

"Give me the remote. I've got to get use to hearing Japanese again." He held his hand towards Izuku.

A brief stare and slight blush confused him again before Izuku jumped, grabbing the remote from the end table. "Here."

Smirking as he turned it on, he started speed surfing through the channels, laughing as Izuku dove for the remote. "How can you tell if it's worth watching going that fast Hitoshi?"

He didn't fight it as Izuku pulled away, turning the tv to the local news, "Here, now you ca-" Izuku stopped talking as he came on screen.

It was just a picture of Deku rushing into battle, fully body profile shot, but one little detail had Hitoshi fighting for the controller again. He paused the broadcast and said, "What is that?"

"What, it's the same uniform I've been wearing for the last few years Hitoshi."

"No, that." He got up, pointing at a purple strip flying out of the back of his hip pouch. "Is that…"

Izuku smiled softly as he stood too, "It's that beanie cat you gave me. He's sort of my good luck charm, I haven't been hurt that badly since you gave him to me Hitoshi."

He stared as Izuku started around the coffee table to stand in front of him. "But why would you start carrying it into battle with you?"

The old hand-ringing came back, "Everyone in the fight, in the city is my reason to be there." Izuku hung his head, turning slightly towards the couch. "Somehow, along the way you became a reason to get back, to survive. He reminds me of that."

"Izuku," Hitoshi said softly as he took his hands.

"I realize it's probably pointless now, it's been so long and we've never talked about relationships so I've got no idea if you've got a-" The muttering was cut off by a gentle hand making him face its owner.

"Just say it."

He nodded softly before standing straight. "You accidentally confessed all those years ago, but I've come to realize I like you too. You're the only one I've stayed close to Hitoshi. Our crazy schedules have never been a problem. You never cared about the rankings, even though you love teasing me about all the publicity. But it has been years, I don't know if you still feel that way or already have someone. I know I've got no right to ask, I feel like I've been stringing you on, but is it possible?"

Hitoshi sighed as he turned towards their hands. "I'm not going to lie, i tried. I could never let my guard down enough, even if they were other Underground heroes. It's hard to get close when you don't know if they'll use it against you later, you should know too. You're still the only one that completely trust me even with my quirk. I'll have to talk to my superiors, but it's possible."

"Really?" Izuku's soft smile was contagious.

"I have to get my division and clearance changed before we can go public." Hitoshi hugged him tight. "The only one I want is you."

Izuku's breath hitched as he wrapped his arms around Hitoshi's neck, burying one hand in his hair before gently pulling him back. "Then kiss me idiot."

Hitoshi smiled, cupping the back of his head as he leaned in, "Gladly."


End file.
